Campamento, artes y piña colada
by Eledina
Summary: Crossover raro que combina Strawberry Panic!, Kannazuki no Miko, Sailor Moon y Hora de Aventura. El titulo es en honor a la canción que me dio la idea de este fic, es el primero que escribo así que espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Campamento, artes y piña colada.**

_Primero que nada, no se me ocurre una buena introducción... por lo que los dejaré leer lo que es mi primer fic, acepto quejas y sugerencias, la idea es bastante loca, pero espero que les guste, sin más aquí esta._

_No todos los personajes me pertenecen blah blah, derechos de autor, está historia la escribo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

*Acostada en una hamaca, tomando el sol y con una piña colada en su mano, una joven de no más de veinte años, de cabellos rojizos, piel blanca y ojos castaños, cantaba mientras el viento la movía y las pequeñas olas azotaban en la orilla de la arena en aquella tranquila playa*

-If you like piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.-

*Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, más específicamente en Japón, una joven de 22 años aproximadamente, cabello largo color plateado y ojos verdes con un toque de café, vestida con unos jeans azul marino, playera y tenis tipo converse color blanco, caminaba por un atareado aeropuerto, su paso era rápido, parecía huir de alguien y en efecto, eso era, una joven unos 3 años menor que ella la seguía con igual prisa, peli-roja de cabello semi corto, de esbelta figura que era resaltada por un vestido sin mangas color azul cielo y un rostro angelical, el cual era manchado por unas cuantas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas*

-¡Shizuma!-

*Gritaba la peli-roja a la peli-plateada, la cual la ignoraba y aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos*

-¡Perdóname!-

*Grito antes de que la peli-plateada desapareciera de su vista al entrar a su avión, lugar donde está por fin pudo desahogar sus lágrimas, las cuales salían en silencio de sus ojos, los cuales mostraban un sentimiento de dolor*

*En ese mismo instante, en el mismo avión y a solo unos asientos de distancia, otra joven de cabello azul oscuro y largo, piel blanca y tersa que te hacia recordar a aquellas perfectas muñecas de porcelana y ojos azules, de 20 años, que portaba un pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros junto con una camisa color perla, mandaba un mensaje, antes dedespegar el avión*

_**De: Himemiya Chikane**_

_**Para: Kurusugawa Himeko**_

_**Asunto: A punto de partir**_

_**Mensaje:**_

_**En breve despegará el avión, por lo que debo apagar mi celular, en cuanto llegue te llamo. Ya estoy extrañándote. Te quiero mucho Himeko.**_

*La joven envía el mensaje y enseguida apaga su móvil, voltea a ver vagamente la cabina, son clase VIP, por lo que hay poca gente y todo está tranquilo, a excepción de la joven del lado contrario*

-(Será un vuelo largo)-

*Se dice a sí misma y suspira, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventanilla*

*Mientras tanto, y yendo al país norte americano, igual, en un aeropuerto un grupo de jóvenes se despedían de una integrante de ellos*

-Finn, Jake, ya les dije que solo es un curso, no será mucho tiempo-

*Decía alegremente una joven de 21 años, cabello negro y bastante largo, piel blanca y ojos café oscuro, llevaba puesta una camisa roja a cuadros negros, unos jeans azul marino algo desgastados, tenis tipo converse rojos y una bufanda a juego con la camisa. Sus amigos, dos jóvenes rubios que eran hermanos, uno portaba una playera azul y unos pantalones blancos, con zapatos color negro, el otro una playera y zapatos café, con un pantalón negro, ambos tenían alrededor de 18 años y una joven, de igual 21 años, ojos color azul, piel blanca y cabello color rosa, traía puesto una playera sin mangas, una sudadera y una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, junto con unas botas, todo en color rosa*

-Lo sabemos, pero no será lo mismo sin ti-

*decía uno de los rubios*

-Jake tiene razón, tocar no será igual sin el sonido de tu bajo-

*Completaba el otro rubio, la peli-negra sonreía mientras los escuchaba, al mencionar el rubio su bajo esta sonrío aun más y acomodo mejor su estuche con su instrumento, pues era lo más preciado que tenía*

-Marceline… Cuidate…-

*Fue lo único que le dijo la peli-rosa. La peli negra le sonrío y se despidió de ellos, subiendo enseguida a su avión*

-Haber si es cierto que esos cursos de música son tan buenos como presumen, al menos son gratis-

*Se dijo a sí misma mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y al lado de ella su instrumento*

*Las tres jóvenes pensaban en sus asuntos mientras sus vuelos continuaban. Por un lado la peli-plateada suspiraba resignada por la decepción amorosa que recibió como despedida, a pesar de que le fuera difícil debía olvidarlo, no quedaba de otra, aunque el viaje seguro le ayudaría bastante. La Peli-azul mientras tanto pensaba en su pareja, su rostro era serio pero en el fondo sonreía, solo serían unos meses lejos de ella pero no le preocupaba porque en cuanto quisiera podría ir a visitarla. Y la peli-negra veía hacia la ventanilla pensando en su "amiga" si bien esa última semana que salió con sus amigos salieron a flote muchas cosas, como una agradable noche a lado de su amiga, jamás se sentaron a hablar del tema, aunque algo tenía seguro, le gustaba mucho, lo único malo era que su amiga tenía novio, que para acabarla era bastante celoso, haciendo reír a la joven*

-Será… Interesante…-

*Se dijo mientras su sonrisa dejaba notar un aire travieso*

*Ambos aviones aterrizaron en el mismo aeropuerto, con una diferencia de tan solo unos minutos. Dejando entre la multitud a las tres jóvenes que caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto, esperando a alguien que les llevaría hasta su verdadero destino*

-¡Jóvenes con destino al campamento de música y artes!-

*Se escucho el grito de un joven que estaba cerca de la entrada, tenía cabello rubio cenizo, piel blanca, ojos esmeraldas y que portaba un elegante traje negro. Sostenía un cartel con tres nombres escritos en él: Himemiya Chikane, Hanazono Shizuma y Abadeer Marceline*

-Yo soy Abadeer-

*Dijo la peli-negra acercándose al joven, que al ya estar a solo unos pasos de el noto que en realidad era una chica, levantando divertida una ceja*

-Yo soy Himemiya Chikane-

*La peliazul se acercó hasta quedar a lado de Marceline, analizándola discretamente*

-Hanazono Shizuma-

*La peli-plateada se acercó levantando una mano en señal de saludo, se le veía sería y más tranquila, pero cansada*

-Bien, por favor señoritas, suban al auto, las llevare al campamento en cuanto suba sus maletas al auto-

*Dijo de manera cortes la rubia, acercándose a un auto, un Chrysler Crown Imperial, color negro y muy bien cuidado, y abriendo la puerta para que las jóvenes entrarán en lo que subía las maletas en la cajuela. Ya una vez dentro las tres chicas se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, en la parte trasera iban Chikane y Marceline, de copiloto Shizuma*

-Creo es todo, bien, vámonos-

*dice la rubia entrando al auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

Diciendo que la rubia iba conduciendo de manera veloz era decir poco, por lo que llevaron en cuestión de nada al campamento, el cual estaba situado a unos metros de distancia de la playa, ¿el lugar? Cancún, el campamento era para grandes artistas como: músicos, bailarines, pintores, etc, muchos jóvenes de distintos países asistían, algunos eran becados lo cual hacia a la escuela accesible.*

-Llegamos señoritas, vayan a ver a la directora, yo dejare sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones-

*decía con una sonrisa galante la rubia mientras con la mano la dirección del lugar.

Las chicas asintieron y salieron del auto, caminando hacia la dirección, iban en silencio, el cual se tornó incómodo, aunque no duró mucho pues ya habían llegado frente a la puerta. Chikane toco la puerta, por respeto*

-Adelante-

*Se escucho detrás de esta y Marceline en un gesto cortes abrió la puerta dejando pasar a las otras dos chicas y al final ella. El lugar era una oficina común de director, de esas donde hay un gran escritorio, detrás de el la directora, enfrente tres sillas, a un lado un gran librero y algunos cuadros pegados*

-Buenas tardes chicas, supongo que ustedes son las chicas prodigio de las que me hablaron en sus respectivos colegios-

*Decía una mujer de unos 35 años mientras ojeaba unas hojas y veía de reojo a las chicas, la mujer era de cabello oscuro, piel morena, ojos castaños algo oscuros y de lentes, que le daban un cierto aire de respeto, vestía una camisa blanca y una falda azul claro, conjunto el cual le sentaba bien, y, para sus 35 años se veía muy bien*

-Bien, eso lo veremos estos meses-

*Sonreía mientras dejaba los documentos a un lado e invitaba a las chicas a tomar asiento, las cuales aceptaron*

-Mi nombre es Nayeli, soy la directora y una de las maestras de danza, más específicamente de salsa-

-Mucho gusto, soy Shizuma Hanazono, me mandaron aquí por mi habilidad con el piano y en el baile de Tango-

*La peli-plateada se presentó formal, con una ligera sonrisa*

-Yo soy Marceline Abadeer, toco el bajó y el violín, por eso estoy aquí, un gusto-

-Chikane Himemiya, mucho gusto, toco el piano y se un poco de vals y tango-

-Bien, ya que nos hemos presentado, les mostraré sus habitaciones, por cierto, en los folder que están delante de ustedes están sus horarios y las reglas del campamento, léanlos cuando puedan, mañana comienzan las clases, así que conocerán a los demás alumnos.-

*Las chicas tomaron los documentos y asintieron, la mujer las acompaño a los dormitorios, todos eran pequeñas cabañas, se dividían, en la parte de la izquierda los hombres, en la derecha las mujeres, en medio una pequeña cabaña algo antigua era lo que las dividía la cual en la entrada tenía una hamaca amarrada.

Las cabañas formaban una especie de cuadro, estando unas frente a otras.

Una vez estando cada una en sus nuevos hogares se dispusieron a acomodar su equipaje, la rubia en efecto se había hecho cargó de llevárselos.

Sería el comienzo de un nuevo curso en aquel campamento*

* * *

_Espero actualizar pronto, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias jaja._

_Saludos._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda, ya que en ocasiones mis juegos de rol me absorben mucho jaja Siento que este capitulo es bastante lento, pero espero les guste ^^  
_Los personajes de Hora de Aventura, Kannazuki no Miko, Strawberry Panic! y Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

*6 de la mañana, la tranquilidad de la playa y el campamento es absoluta, se escucha el correr del viento y las pequeñas olas golpeando la orilla pero segundos después se ve destruida por una fuerte música que proviene del centro de aquel lugar, más en específico, de aquella cabaña antigua que separa los dormitorios*

-Llegas, haces un incendio, subes el volumen de mi corazón uh, ríes soy tu prisionero, tienes en tus manos mi respiración!-

*Canta con inspiración una joven peli-roja mientras recoge la basura que muchos avientan en la arena, no le pagan por ello, pero le gusta mantener limpio. Muchos de los alumnos del lugar ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, ya que era algo de diario, pero las tres recién llegadas no*

-¡Pero que mierd...!-

*Dijo la peli-negra cayéndose de su cama al ser asustada por la música, con mirada molesta suspira y jala su almohada para taparse la cabeza y tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente*

-Robame, hasta el aliento, mátame de un beso yeah yeah-

*La joven continuaba cantando animada, mientras que algunos alumnos se levantaban, la mayoría de buena gana. La peli-plateada no había tenido una buena noche, pues había pensado y soñado con aquella joven que la seguía en el aeropuerto, por lo que su ánimo era mínimo, aunque claro lo dejo de lado un momento al verse despierta de semejante manera*

-No puede ser posible...-

*Se decía a sí misma mientras recogía su plateada cabellera en una coleta y se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha.

Las acciones de Chikane no fueron tan distintas a las de Shizuma, a diferencia de que ella se la había pasando hablando por teléfono con su novia, aún así soltó una leve risa al saber que canción era*

-Vaya forma de despertar-

*Se decía risueña mientras se estiraba eh igual, se preparaba para ducharse*

-¡Buenos días solecitos!-

*Decía animada una chica peli-castaña, delgada y de piel clara, llevaba unos short café y una camisa a medio abotonar y con las mangas dobladas color blanco, junto con unas sandalias negras, estaba en el comedor ayudando a las cocineras con el desayuno. Los desayunos se tomaban a las 8:30 de la mañana, el comedor era un restaurante que estaba cerca del campamento, ahí desayunaban, comían y cenaban y en ocasiones, y pidiendo permiso, hacían fiestas.

Shizuma y Chikane tenían sus cabañas una al lado de la otra y ambas habían salido de ellas al mismo tiempo, por lo que decidieron caminar juntas hacia el restaurante*

-Buenos días Chikane-

*Saludo Shizuma de manera cortes a la peli-azul, obteniendo de su parte una leve sonrisa*

-Buenos días Shizuma-

-¿Qué tal la primera noche?-

-Bien, un poco extraño por el cambio de horario, más aún por la forma de levantarnos jaja-

-En efecto, fue algo algo extraño-

*Hablaban calmadamente hasta llegar al comedor, en el cual apenas entraron fueron el centro de atención de muchos que las miraban, algunos sorprendidos, pues eran realmente lindas, otros curiosos, y otros con un tanto de celos*

-Buenos días! Nuevos solecitos!-

*Saludo animada la peli-castaña, la cual les llevaba una taza de café a cada una*

-Mi nombre es Andrea, pero todos me dicen Nori, mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto-

*Dijeron al unísono*

-Yo soy Chikane-

-Y yo Shizuma-

-... Ah... Chikane y Sizhuma?...- *pregunto con algo de confusión a ambas*

-Shizuma- *dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre*

-Shichuma- *dijo aún con dificultad*

-Shi zu ma- *deletreo entre divertida y algo molesta, pues su nombre no era difícil de pronunciar, ¿o si?*

-Shizuma?- *Dijo por fin la peli-castaña*

-Así es- *dijo haciendo una leve afirmación con la cabeza*

-Ah perdón, es que se me lengua la traba jaja- *bromeo la joven dejando sin entender del todo bien a las otras dos*

-Bueno, nosotras iremos a desayunar, nos vemos luego- *Se excusó Chikane dirigiéndose a donde estaban los platos y la comida, siendo seguida por Shizuma, la cual también se despidió de la joven*

-Vaya si hay diferencias culturales aquí-

*Le comento a Chikane una vez estando a lado de ella mientras escogían que desayunar, haciendo referencia a los muchos estudiantes que estaban ahí, siendo todos de distintos lugares*

-Es bueno aprender de otros lugares-

*Le respondió y ambas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. A los 10 minutos llego aún semi dormida Marceline, la cual fue directo a tomar su desayuno y su café para sentarse en la mesa a lado de la de Chikane y Shizuma*

-Bendito sea el café-

*decía para sí misma mientras daba largos sorbos a su café y sonreía ya estando más despierta*

-Hola ustedes dos-

*dijo sonriente mientras hacia un ademan con la mano en forma de saludo a las chicas a lado de ella*

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?-

-Claro, por mi no hay problema-

-Por mi tampoco-

*Marceline tomo sus cosas y se sentó a lado de Chikane*

-Y... ¿Qué tal la mañana?-

*Pregunto Shizuma mientras veía a Marceline, la cual río un momento*

-Pues no es mi manera favorita de despertar, mucho menos a las seis de la mañana, pero supongo que fue gracioso, no cualquiera se atreve a poner OV7 tan temprano-

*El desayuno continuo tranquilo con conversaciones sin mucho sentido, comentaban trivialidades, las clases empezaban a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que salieron del restaurante a las 9:30, tiempo suficiente para irse caminando tranquilamente a donde tomarían clase.

Las clases se toman en una escuela modesta, que recién habían terminando de construir, ubicada detrás de los dormitorios, más fácil no podría ser para los alumnos.

Llegando a su salón, el 12 B en el tercer piso, vieron que ya estaban ahí la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros, entraron y se situaron en la fila junto a las ventanas, hasta enfrente Chikane, seguida de Marceline y en la penúltima banca Shizuma. En lo que algunos hablaban entre ellos pasaron unos minutos, llegando finalmente su profesora y tutora, una mujer, de no más de 28 años, y eso ya era exagerar, cabello largo hasta poco arriba de la cadera, ondulado al estilo Shakira pero despeinado, color castaño oscuro, piel blanca, llevaba unos jeans azules, playera y tenis negros, y en su espalda cargaba el estuche con su guitarra*

-Buenos días jóvenes, soy Laura, su profesora de música general y tutora de su grupo-

*Se presentó de manera formal, mostrando una blanca y linda sonrisa.*

-Bien, tomarán dos horas de mi clase al día, después se irán por grupos, dependiendo del instrumento que mejor toquen, con un profesor especializado, ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Usted también será profesora de un grupo?-

*Se escucho la pregunta, la profesora se sentó detrás de su escritorio y viendo al portador de la pregunta*

-En efecto, también me haré cargo de uno de los grupos-

*Y antes de alguna otra pregunta la directora interrumpió en el salón, detrás de ella había otras personas*

-Profesora Laura, ¿puede venir un momento?-

*La profesora asintió y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de si*

-Vaya, la profesora no se ve nada mal-

*Comento Marceline al aire, siendo escuchada por Chikane y Shizuma, las cuales rieron ante su comentario*

-Admito que tienes buen gusto-

*Dijo Chikane volteandose un poco para ver a la Marceline*

-Jaja gracias, aunque mis gustos son un tanto más dulces-

*Dijo esto más para sí misma que para las demás, recordando a su amiga Bonnibel, a la cual había apodado dulce princesa*

-Quizás puedo entenderte, aunque el término que utilizaría para mis gustos sería más como que me gustan descendientes del sol-

-Vaya, cuidado que podrías quemarte jaja ¿Tu Shizuma?-

-Sinceramente no lo se, además de que mis experiencias no han sido gratas-

*Shizuma suelta un suspiro, cosa que notan Marceline y Chikane, por lo que optan por cambiar de tema, pero antes de mencionar algo entran nuevamente al salón la maestra, seguida de la directora*

-Jóvenes déjenme desearles suerte a todos, aprovechen lo más que puedan este campamento-

*La directora sale del salón y todos voltean a ver a la profesora*

-Bien, no se sus nombres así que empezando por la fila pegada a la ventana se presentarán, sólo su nombre, luego nos conoceremos mejor, después de las presentaciones repasaremos los temas básicos de la música, por ser el primer día creo que será suficiente, empecemos-

*La profesora voltea a ver a Chikane, la cual asiente y se acomoda mejor en su asiento*

-Mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane, pueden decirme Chikane-

-Marceline Abadeer, pueden decirme Marceline o reina vampiro-

*Bromea mientras ve a una de sus compañeras y saca su lengua, mensaje subliminal, ¿donde?*

-Hanazono Shizuma, me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre-

*Shizuma lo decía de forma cortes, aunque su tono era bastante serio. Y así se presentaron todos, seguidamente repasaron temas básicos de la música, notas, partituras, etc. Hasta qué Laura anuncio que las dos horas habían concluido.*

-Bien, antes de irse, en el mural principal están las listas de los profesores y los instrumentos en que se especializan, así como también sus horarios, anotense ahí para que mañana comiencen con sus grupos especiales, es todo.-

-Vaya, grupos especiales-

*Decia Marceline saliendo del salón, seguida de Chikane y Shizuma*

-Bien, lo mejor será ir a anotarnos de una vez en las listas-

*Comento Shizuma mientras bajaban las escaleras*

-Si, me gustaría saber mis horarios ya-

*Marceline asintió y ya estando frente al mural vieron las distintas listas, cada una se anoto en lo que sería su respectiva clase y salieron del lugar*

-Tendré clases desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde-

*Dijeron las tres al unísono y mirándose, para luego reír y continuar su camino, el cual no era fijo ya que caminaban sin rumbo*

-Cierto- *Chikane se para en seco y busca algo en su mochila* -Debo llamar a Himeko- *Saca su celular y marca un número*

-¿Himeko?-

*Se preguntan Shizuma y Marceline mientras se ven entre ambas*

-¿Hola?... Himeko me da gusto escucharte, ¿no interrumpo nada?... Perfecto... No, nada en especial... Muy bien, es lindo el lugar, espero vengas a visitarme... Lo se... Por supuesto... Me alegro mucho... Te llamare de nuevo más tarde... También te amo-

*Chikane guarda su celular y al levantar la vista nota la mirada curiosa de las otras dos chicas*

-¿Q que?- *Pregunta nerviosa*

-¿Quien es Himeko eh?- *pregunta Marceline con una sonrisa y mirada picara*

-E es mi novia- *responde nerviosa pero firme*

-Vaya, así que eres lesbiana ¿quien lo diría?-

*Shizuma ríe al ver el nerviosismo de Chikane*

-¿Y tu Shizuma? ¿Qué gustos tienes?-

*marceline arquea su ceja derecha y le sonríe coqueta*

-Me gustan las mujeres, son mi pecado- *dice orgullosa y encogiendose de hombros*

-¿Tienes novia?- *Pregunta Chikane sonriendo por la curiosidad, el tema era interesante*

-No, estoy disponible- *Le giña el ojo a Marceline* -Pero la manera en que me dejaron no fue muy grata- *sonrie con cierta melancolía*

-Decidido, iremos tu y yo a conquistar jaja-

*Propone divertida Marceline a lo que las otras dos ríen*

-Bien, haber quien consigue chica antes-

*Marceline ríe y asiente con la cabeza y al instante suena su celular, sorprendiéndola pues era muy raro que la llamaran, a no ser de que fuera su abuelo Simón el que lo hiciera*

-Llamada del destino- *Se burlo Shizuma a lo que Marceline sólo sonrió mas*

-Alo?... Bonni?... No, eh si, estoy bien... No para nada... Bueno es que me sorprendiste...-

*Marceline hablaba nerviosa, cosa que le hizo gracia a las otras dos y en lo que Marceline seguía con su llamada una chica pelirroja [si, la loca de la 6 de la mañana] se acerca a Shizuma con un papel en la mano*

-Disculpa, eres Hanazono?-

*Pregunta a la portadora del nombre, la cual asiente con la cabeza y mira a la chica, peli-roja, alta, ojos castaños y piel blanca, usando un pans negro y playera blanca*

-La directora me pidió que te diera esto-

*Le decía sonriente pero nerviosa y entregándola aquella hoja*

-Muchas gracias- *Decía Shizuma con una sonrisa de esas que te derriten* -¿Cómo te llamas?- *Pregunto curiosa*

-Eledi, mucho gusto- *Levanto la mano para estrecharla con la de ella*

-El gusto es mío- *Contesto Shizuma tomando su mano y besando el dorso de esta*

-Ah... Debo irme, adiós-

*Corrio la chica por donde vino con un notable rubor en las mejillas*

-Vaya, que rápida eres para conquistar jaja- *Decía Marceline poniéndose a lado de Shizuma y tomando su hombro, hace poco había terminado la llamada*

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos preguntarse sobre los gustos?- *Pregunta a Marceline, Chikane se coloca al otro lado de Shizuma*

-Dinos Shizuma ¿Cuales son tus gustos?-

*Pregunta ahora Chikane*

-Son simples, creo que me gustan las peli-rojas- *Sonrie observando por donde la chica se fue*


End file.
